The quality of fluidization within a fluidized bed reactor usually changes over time. The change in fluidization may be caused by the distributor plate becoming plugged or changes to the internal volume of the reactor due to wall build-up. The quality of fluidization significantly affects the operation of the fluidized bed reactor by affecting the gas solids mixing, heat transfer, and ultimately the productivity of the reactor.
Typically, gas flow rates, temperatures, and freeboard pressures are controlled in commercial fluidized bed reactors, but actual fluid dynamics within the fluidized bed reactor are relatively unknown. This lack of knowledge of actual fluid dynamics within the fluidized bed reactor causes maintenance schedules and production targets to be based on operational runtime of each reactor. However, the operational runtime is often not the best indicator of fluidized bed reactor fluidization performance.
Fluidized bed reactors have wide overlapping spectra of gas and solid concentrations that continuously change with time during operation of the reactor. Thus, the identification of fluidization characteristics warrants a data analysis method that retains the dynamic nature of the fluidization process. Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient and effective system to determine the fluidization quality in a fluidized bed reactor in a noninvasive manner while the fluidized bed reactor is operational. There is also a need for a reliable method to determine the fluidization quality of the fluidized bed reactor.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.